makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/The Rage
Bio The Rage is a Demon spawned from the anger of a teenager. In his time on earth, he faced off against many beings, but his main arch enemy is the son of the Doom King: The Doctor. The Doctor and The Rage fought an epic battle that ultimately ended with the two sealed in an alternate dimension...until now. Powers/Weapons The Rage possesses fire abilities and a special form called his King form, which allows him to fly. Movelist Special Moves *Blazing Claws - The Rage dashes forth while swiping his fiery claws. *Angry Uppercut - The Rage does a Shoryuken-like attack where he wildly jump-spins upward to slash the opponent. You can mash buttons to do a longer combo string. *Red Electricity - The Rage quickly dashes forth and cross-slashes with both claws, creating red sparks of electricity. *Drill Claw - The Rage propels himself forth with his claws spinning out in front like a drill. This can bounce off the opponent to follow up with another one. *Fire Blast - The Rage shoots a fireball at the opponent. *Firebreather - The Rage exhales a large ember at the opponent. *Throw - The Rage pounces on the opponent then slashes him/her with his claws. *Reverse Throw - The Rage thrusts his claws into the opponent and throws him/her to the other side. Super Move *King Form - The Rage turns into his King form, which increases the strength of his physical attacks and allows him to fly. Creepy Finishers *Claw Exploder - The Rage claws the opponent before one of his hands catches fire. He then thrust it into the opponent's stomach, then they explode. *Slicing Burner - The Rage's hands catch fire then he slashes the opponent, cutting him/her in half and roasting him/her at the same time. Friendship *The Rage squeezes a stress ball. Poses Intro *The Rage appears in flames, roaring. Win *The Rage stares at the opponent as his hand catches fire. Victory *The Rage punches the ground, causing fire to erupt as he says, "Hail to the king!" Win Quotes *"I destroy everything I touch!" *"You have drawn your last breath!" Arcade Mode Intro *Months after The Rage and The Doctor were sealed in an eternal battle, they began to grow tired and felt like it would never end. The Rage quite missed his son Reign, and later he heard about a god was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Rage was helpless but somehow someone came and found the soul mirror, therefore foolishly releasing The Rage and the Doctor. The Demon of Anger set out to get his wish before the Doctor. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Rage gained more power than anything in the world. He became a god of vengeance. Before fighting The Doctor, he went to find his son Reign the Hunter as he hasn't seen him in 4 years. Notes *His story takes place after SuperKaijuKing's story: The End of Rage. *He uses a lot of Wolverine's moves from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *His Slicing Burner is based on one of Iori Yagami's moves from King of Fighters XIII. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters